Lovapalooza
by KASINAMANEH
Summary: Valentine's day has arrived and all of Konoha is coming to the newly constructed mall in the village. would all the couples be blessed on valentine's day? or would it be just disastrous? reviews please... oneshot SasuSaku ShinoIno and a super little hint


**Lovapalooza**

By: russetfangs

Author's notes: nwehehe… I've been thinking that I always write romance fics though I'm not really a romantic. Hmm… well, this story is, as what have been indicated in the title, is about love. Next time… I'll try to write something about friendship… wahaha… reviews please… I need them… thanks…

Disclaimer: I think I write to much words on my stories but still I don't own Naruto. Can you link those two statements! Haha…

000ooo000

"do you think it would work?" she asked her friend.

"it might…let's just wait for them there"

"ummm…ok" she replied quite reluctantly.

The two figures stepped out into the light and they were identified as Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino. Just moments before, they've sent anonymous letters to both Uchiha Sasuke and Aburame Shino. Their plan might work… if the two would be fooled and/or be concerned about the situation.

Dear insert name here ,

Come at the Konoha Mall at 12:00 midnight. I'll be waiting…

That was the only sentence written in black ink and parchment paper. The strategy was the letter was supposed to be suspicious and therefore would arouse the interest of the two boys. They were nervous, of course, they knew how cunning Sasuke and Shino is. You just can't expect them to go to places without good information about the circumstances.

8:00

Sasuke received his letter. Shocked as he was, his heart pounded thinking that the letter might be from his older brother who wanted to fight. A once in a lifetime experience…but Konoha Mall? His mind raced as he thinks about the dozens of people who would be going to that place that night.

8:10

Shino received his letter. His mind went blank and his heart stopped. I wonder why…

11:00

The girls were ready to go. Dressed in a simple but elegant pink dress, Sakura blushed as some strangers stare at her in awe. Ino's situation was quite the same, endowed with the dress of a princess, she confidently, head up high, walks with fashion on the streets of Konoha.

11:10

the place was packed. The newest building and store in Konoha was crowded with people in different styles with their own mates nearby. According to the manager, the event would be a total success.

Sakura and Ino entered the place and attracted some attention. As the people calmed down and waited for the time, Sakura drank water as much as she could.

"Sakura…you drink like fish"

"I'm nervous"

"so am I… but I don't drink 7 jugs of water"

"really? 7 jugs already!"

"hmm… actually 7 and one third…"

Sasuke entered in the backdoor of the building hoping the event would not disturbed and messed up by the fight he and his brother would do. While Aburame Shino climbed a window in the second floor and entered. Both were wearing what they thought as appropriate for the situation.

11:30

Naruto and Hinata entered the mall while holding hands. The blonde boy was grinning and the shy girl blushes as her friends smiles and gives her an approved nod.

"were are your partners?" he asked the others

"errr…just a bit late…maybe" Sakura answered with a hint of sadness.

"oh…ok"

"happy valentine's day!"

11:40

"oh my God! I need to pee…. INO!" Sakura said while giggling.

"ok go now… if I see Sasuke, I'll tell you"

"thanks…"

"yeah"

"do you think they would come?"

"just go to the cr…"

"bye!"

11:50

the lights on the mall were turned off and all went black. Sasuke hit the wall. Shino, miraculously came out from the second to the first floor where the others are found. Naruto and Hinata happily looked at each other….

"AAHHHH… the door is locked!" Sakura screamed but her voice won't reach to the other side of the room. It was no use.

"what am I supposed to do? My valentine's day is ruined…no chance of seeing Sasuke here…" she sobbed silently as the music from the first floor echoed to the basement where the cr is located.

Meanwhile…

"Sh#t…where am I?" the raven-haired boy said as he carefully caressed his swollen forehead. He looks around, accustoming his eyes to the darkness, and spots a window with some light in it.

11:55

"Shino?" she said quite shocked he was wearing an appropriate suit.

"hi…"

"you know?"

"…"

"the letter? You know it's from me?"

"yes"

"oh.."

with his shades shining in the lights, Shino takes the girl's hand into his and walks her into a corner in the mall.

"happy valentine's day…" he whispered.

"you too… insect man"

11:57

"argh!" Sasuke moaned in pain as he drops from the window to the wet floor of the cr.

"who's there?" a woman's voice of panic was heard.

"Sakura?"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"hn"

"hi…"

2 minutes later of spilling the truth…

"you planned all this? Just to…" he sighed.

"sorry…"

"…"

12:00

"err…Sasuke-kun…are you mad?"

"it's 12:00"

"hm?"

Sasuke tilted his head to Sakura's side and kissed her.

"happy valentine's day"

Total silence

"happy valentine's day too… Sasuke-kun"

all of the couples in the mall kissed. As what has been planned in the event, Lovapalooza. Every year, February 14, the day of the hearts, it was celebrated with a kiss in the midnight for all couples.

000ooo000

author's notes: happy valentine's day everyone! Nah… I didn't invent the event here… it was done for 3 years in the Philippines…brought to you by Close-up! Nah.. I don't join in such occasions… nor does my family…hehe…hope you all enjoyed it! thanks! Review! just click on that button and type some words… after all, you have to give me some love!


End file.
